Gifts of the Universe
by BloodyBrilliantRuthie
Summary: She was forever changed, living with a curse that changed her into a beast despite her gentle nature. Forever alone… until one day he returned to her, offering her comfort although demanding something in return.


Gifts from the Universe

by

BloodyBrilliantRuthie

The door swung open, slowly… like molasses on a cold evening. A chill in the air echoed through the streets, and pushed itself into the opening doorway. Caught in the maelstrom, her hair swept up around her face, leisurely caressing her features.

He was here.

Nervous energy filled her spirit and her body began to tremor from the worry. He was the one person she had hoped to never see. Finding her, _here_, could only mean one thing. He had been searching for her. For only a small handful of people knew where Hermione Granger hid.

Gripping the chilly door knob, her knuckles turning white with the force of her grasp, she turned her face upwards, towards the face of the man who had come so far to find her.

Determination and resolution colored her face as her brown eyes caressed the weary features of her long lost friend and mentor. Time had taken its toll. The scares had deepened with sadness, grief and age. She had those too. Just one more thing they held in common.

His heavy breathing expelled moisture, like a wispy cloud floating up to the heavens, into the cold night air. Expectantly, he stood there, cold and clearly tired. And yet, he did not speak. It was, as if, words were superfluous. He knew, and she knew that he knew.

The Universe, unfair yet ever giving, had forever changed them, transforming their bodies into beasts. Yet, bearing gifts, the Universe was ever giving, offering forgiveness, compassion and love. Within that moment, all three gifts brought themselves into Hermione's arms and infused themselves into her spirit, as if healing her from within, through the strong and empathetic arms of Remus Lupin.

The arms that held her, warmed her beyond simple flesh and bone. His embrace warmed her spirit, as if singing with joy, she felt complete contentment, a happiness filled with the satisfaction of… belonging.

More than assimilation, she was now a part of him. A kindred in mind and body and yet there was another layer, as if he was her… breathing. Together, for the first time since that day so long ago, she felt she could breathe freely and deeply.

"How did you find me?" she muffled into his heavy cloak.

Silently, he gently pulled away from her and slowly walked her backwards until he was completely into her home. He closed the door, removed his hidden wand, and set powerful wards into place before speaking.

"How could I not find you, Hermione?" His eyes, beseeching and wanting, pierced hers for understanding. "That night, I was too overcome with my own loss to concentrate on you but I knew…" he pressed through clenched teeth. His face contorted with the pain of his memories.

His loss was great, wife and unborn child, and yet, through the turmoil of death and victory, Hermione had also been aware of him. Overcome with pain from her attack, she laid in bed in the infirmary unable to move. All the while, on the far side of the room, Remus was draped over the dead form of his wife, killed in the battle.

"…and I've never forgiven myself for leaving you."

Astonished by his statement she declared, "Remus, I was fine! Your wife had just died, why would I expect you to be with me?"

His pain was etched into his eyes, as he searched hers for… forgiveness. His pain was written in his face, his posture and seemed to be etched into his very soul. Surprised by his need, Hermione reached for him and held his gentle face between her hands, wiping away his tears and tenderly smoothing the aged lines that had formed since the last time she saw him.

He leaned into her hands, accepting her comfort. Although much taller, she leaned into him and stretched. Her lips lightly touched his. She lingered, enjoying his soft and supple lips, leaving only when she felt the desire to move beyond their friendly chaste kiss.

Locking her gaze, he said, "I've never forgiven myself because, in that moment, I knew… and yet I didn't go to you."

Confused, Hermione pulled away, and with furrowed brow she asked, "Remus, I don't understand. What did you know?"

With a resigned breath, he looked into her expectant eyes said, "I knew, in that moment, that you _belonged_ to me."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! This is a Work in Progress but if you only read and not review then I don't know if you all want it to continue. ~Ruthie**


End file.
